bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Miharu Shimizu
|kanji = 清水 美春 |romanji = Shimizu Miharu |gender = Female |status = Alive |family = Mr. Shimizu (Father) |classrank = 2-D |suit = Roman Legionnaire armor |equipment = Sword |novel debut = Volume 1 |anime debut = Season 1 Episode 2 |manga debut = Volume 1 |seiyuu = Ayana Taketatsu |voiceactor = Kristi Kang}} Miharu Shimizu (清水 美春 Shimizu Miharu) is a supporting character (later a minor antagonist) in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is Class 2-D's Ambassador at Fumizuki Academy. Personality Miharu has great affection for Minami Shimada, who she calls "Onee-sama (literaly meaning "big sis", "sissy" or a variety of other nicknames in the English dub of the anime), so much that she actively tries to convince Minami to reciprocate her feelings and will hurt anyone that gets in her way or who catches Minami's eye (namely, Akihisa Yoshii). She even goes as far as to say that herself and Minami will get married and give birth to a girl (or a boy) and even has their names decided.Baka to Test Shoukanjuu Ni!. Episode 9 She does, however,know that Minami really hates her. She is so serious about her goal that she would take remedial classes with her and still be happy being with her. One might even call her a stalker, as she claims to have operatives following Minami so that no one tries anything with her. Like Minami, she likes to punish Akihisa if he ever insults Minami (mostly when he refers to Minami's chest or calls her a guy) or if he does something that Minami doesn't like. Despite being rude to everyone Miharu does talk to Kubo quite formally mainly due to their shared interest (in homosexuality). She also teams up with him occasionally and they're a pretty powerful duo. However, in season 2, it is later revealed that she is actually cruel, scheming, and ruthless, tormenting Akihisa and Yuuji by blackmailing them, getting rid of anyone who is standing between her opportunity to impress Minami, and also hating Class F, with her loving and caring personality being restricted to only Minami. As a result, this also proves that Miharu is a sociopath. Appearance Miharu has a quite cute appearance. Her hair is pumpkin orange and twirled into ringlet pigtails, tied up with black X-like bows. Her eyes are topaz, and she seems to be of average height. She also has a fang, the only other character with this feature being Aiko. Shoukanjuu Her shoukanjuu wears Roman Legionnaire armor and wields a sword. Trivia *Her given name Miharu means "Beautiful Spring" while her surname Shimizu mean "Pure Water". Yet, Miharu is actually a beautiful girl, but filled with dark and negative traits. *In light novel volume 11, it was revealed that her beastial instinct towards girl is she loved to hug small breast. With this, Aiko was also targeted once during the Summon War with third grade. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Class 2-D Students Category:Class Ambassadors Category:Female characters Category:Antagonists